Natsu Dragneel
For Natsu's Edolas counterpart, see Natsu Dragion. Natsu Dragneel(ナツ・ドラグニル Natsu Doragoniru) is a Fire Dragon Slayer and a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and leader of Team Natsu. He is the main male protagonist of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 67 Appearance Natsu is an average height, lean built young man with tan skin, black eyes, and spiky rose-colored hair. He always wears a scarf that is detailed with white scales, given to Natsu by his adoptive father, Igneel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 209, Page 13 Natsu has a scar on the right side of his neck that is visible in the few instances he does not wear his scarf.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 101, Page 5 His red member's stamp is located at the top of his right arm, just below his shoulder. Natsu's outfit mainly consists of a black waistcoat with gold trimmings over his chest with no shirt underneath, short white trousers that go down to his knees, a wide black wristband on his left wrist and sandals along with his scarf. He has also been known to wear a rolled up comforter strapped across his back, though he rarely carries it in battle. Personality Natsu has a carefree and reckless nature, and, despite his constant brawls with the other members of the guild, is a fiercely loyal and protective friend. He thinks things through in a straightforward manner that usually involves taking things "head on". Even when faced with obvious hostility or previous grudges, he rarely holds a grudge or negative feelings towards an enemy, usually seeing the good in them. He did, however, hold a grudge with Jellal Fernandes. However, he later forgave him and even tried to defend him from the Magic Council, as he considered Jellal an ally. He has also been shown to occasionally feel compassion for his enemies, such as when Cobra was betrayed by Brain. Natsu constantly tries to prove his strength to others. In the past, he has challenged both Erza and Laxus to a duel, only to be defeated. Due to his reckless nature, any fight Natsu involves himself in usually ends with widespread destruction. Due to his continuous desire for battles, Natsu develops and later shows great wit in battle, quickly identifying his opponent's weaknesses and forming strategies to block the plans of his enemies. At times, he even defeats enemies with just his wit and trickery without throwing a punch, such as Toby. Natsu also seems to be very stubborn, hardly ever admitting defeat. The mention of Lisanna was once a poor subject for Natsu. Whenever people brought her up to him, he would get angry, tell them to stop, and immediately leave. Natsu also apparently slept a lot during her supposed death’s passing. After her "death", no one in Fairy Tail brought her up to him out of respect for his feelings; this changed when Lisanna returned from Edolas. He suffers from motion sickness from all modes of transportation, including trains, boats, and carriages. It is to the degree that he can get sick from simply looking at a mode of transport or thinking about it. Natsu's motion sickness even goes as far as him getting sick from anyone carrying him. The only "person" that Natsu can freely travel on and not get sick is Happy. History Natsu was found when he was a baby by Igneel, a powerful Fire Dragon whom Natsu called his "Father". Igneel raised him and taught him how to talk, write, and use a form of Lost Magic known as Dragon Slayer in the Fire-brand. 7 years before Natsu met Lucy on July 7, X777, Igneel mysteriously disappeared.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 35-36 Since then, Natsu has been searching for him constantly. After Igneel's abandonment, Natsu joined the Fairy Tail Guild. When they were kids, Natsu and Gray fought every time they saw each other, and were often interrupted by Erza Scarlet. Erza also taught Natsu how to read. One day, Natsu found an egg in the East Forest of Magnolia Town when he was training. Natsu took the egg to the guild and asked Master Makarov to make it hatch, but was reprehended by the Master, who clearly stated that no Magic could match the power of love to hatch a life. Natsu didn't understand until Erza explained it to him.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Natsu and the Dragon Egg!!, Pages 1-3 While watching, Lisanna offered to help Natsu to raise the egg until it hatched, which Natsu accepted happily.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Natsu and the Dragon Egg!, Page 5 During the time that they were raising the egg, Natsu and Lisanna developed a very close friendship. One day, the egg disappeared, and Natsu began to panic. He tried to start a fight with Mirajane who was teasing him, until Elfman appeared with the egg, saying that he wanted to take care of it but was too embarrassed to tell them. Suddenly the egg hatched, and a blue cat with wings came out. Natsu then decided to call him Happy, because Lisanna noticed that everyone became happy when he was born.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Natsu and the Dragon Egg!, Pages 9-20 A few years later, Natsu and Lisanna had a talk about how they were a "family", when Mirajane and Elfman told her that they had another S-Class Job. Lisanna asked Natsu if he wanted to go, but Elfman opposed, stating that the man of the family had to take care of his own family. While on this mission, Lisanna supposedly died and Natsu was greatly sorrowed by this event. Magic and Abilities Fire Dragon Slayer Magic: He is adept with his Dragon Slayer Magic and makes use of it in many different ways in combat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 19, Page 16Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 32, Page 19-20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 61, Pages 2-4 As with all Dragon Slayers, he can consume his respective element, with the exception of that which he has created, to replenish his energy reserves. The heat of his fire can increase in temperature, which is proportional to Natsu's emotional state. Natsu subconsciously used this against Erigor; his flame's heat significantly rose as he got more enraged. This is also called the Flame of Emotion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 19, Pages 10-11 He incorporates the flames he ignites into his fighting style, greatly increasing the damage of his blows.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 62-63 As such, Natsu's Magic revolves around the usage of fire that can spout from any part of his body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 36, Page 8Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 32, Page 19 Natsu's ability to eat flames gives him immunity to most types of flames and allows him to spew fire from his lungs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 55-61 This fire is exceptionally strong - equivalent to a dragon's fire - being able to burn even through metal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 18-19 He can even use his flames to create a propulsive effect.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 36, Page 7 The type of fire he uses can be changed. For example, it can be solidified to cling to surfaces.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 18, Page Natsu eating Fire.png|Eating Fire Karyū_no_Hōkō.jpg|Fire Dragon's Roar Claw.jpg|Fire Dragon's Claw Tekken.jpg|Fire Dragon's Iron Fist Yokugeki.jpg|Fire Dragon's Wing Attack File:Erigor'sdefeat.jpg|Fire Dragon's Sword Horn Kōen.jpg|Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame Enchū.jpg|Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow Dsgdsgsd.png|Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang *'Fire Dragon's Roar' (火竜の咆哮 Karyū no Hōkō): Natsu breathes a long line of fire that becomes a large fireball, which burns his opponent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 61 *'Fire Dragon's Claw' (火竜の鉤爪 Karyū no Kagitsume): Natsu ignites his feet with a very large flame to increase the power of his kicks. He can also use the strong ensuing flames to jet-propel him in any direction he wishes. *'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist' (火竜の鉄拳 Karyū no Tekken): Natsu engulfs his fist in large flames and punches his opponent which makes his opponent fly away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 62 Natsu renamed this ability Cat Fire (猫ファイアー''Neko Faiā'') while wearing cat mask. *'Fire Dragon's Wing Attack' (火竜の翼撃 Karyū no Yokugeki): Natsu takes hold of his opponent and ignites his arms and hands on fire, in the form of dragon wings as support, to throw them far away while burning them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 84, Page 14 *'Fire Dragon's Sword Horn' (火竜の剣角 Karyū no Kenkaku): Natsu ignites his entire body on fire in order to ram into his opponent at full speed, then launch them high into the air with his large horn of fire. *'Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame' (火竜の煌炎 Karyū no Kōen): Natsu creates fire on both hands, and brings them together, creating a giant explosion that destroys everything around him. In the anime, he ignites both of his hands and combines the flame, but instead of creating a giant explosion, he throws a very large fireball at his enemy, blowing them away. *'Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow' (火竜の炎肘 Karyū no Enchū): After Natsu ignites the tip of his elbow, he uses that flame to strengthen his fist, and rocket the opponent high in the air. *'Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang' (火竜の砕牙 Karyū no Saiga): With his hand ignited with a large flame, he gouges his hand into his enemy and quickly swipes his enemy away from his sight. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art' (滅竜奥義 Metsu Ryū Ōgi): :*'Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon Fist' (紅蓮火竜拳 Guren Karyū Ken): Lighting his hands on fire, Natsu rapidly punches his opponent. Each punch causes a fiery explosion. This attack was used to defeat Gajeel, the Dragon Slayer that uses iron, and as an added result, had enough destructive power to destroy the entire guild building of Phantom Lord. In the anime, Natsu defeated Erigor with it in battle. :*'Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade' (紅蓮爆炎刃 Guren Bakuenjin): After a series of destructive attacks, Natsu finishes with a torrent of blade-shaped flames that strikes the enemy in a spiral formation. Every time the enemy is hit with a blade, it explodes and burns the enemy. Described as the ultimate Dragon Slayer technique, this attack is so powerful and destructive that it has been shown to smash through dragon scales which is known to have extremely tremendous endurance capabilities. This attack was used to defeat Laxus, the Dragon Slayer that uses Lightning, and even caused Gildarts to take two steps back. :*'Hidden Fire Form: Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Sword' (紅蓮鳳凰劍 Shira-ni-gata: Guren Hōō Ken): Natsu ignites his entire body with the power of the Flame of Rebuke. He then charges towards the enemy and delivers a devastating punch that blows up the enemy, then proceeds to headbutt him. This is also described as The Ultimate Dragon Slayer Technique and the Dragon Slayer's Hidden Art, Sea Fire Style. This could be Natsu's strongest attack, as not even Flame Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade was able to defeat Zero's strongest attack, though this may be because Exploding Flame Blade focuses on piercing penetration instead of mass destructive damage. This unstoppable and destructive attack was used to defeat Zero. *'Unique Spells:' :*'Dragon God's Brilliant Flame' (竜神の煌炎 Ryūshin no Kōen): The same as the Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame, but on a much larger scale. Natsu summons flames on both fists just like the original technique, but combines Fire Dragon's flames on his right hand with Fire God flames on his left hand. The moment he brings them together, he creates a giant explosion powerful enough to destroy the surrounding area and blow the enemy a major distance away. Used to defeat Zancrow. Dragon Force: By consuming Etherion and the Flame of Rebuke respectively, Natsu achieved Dragon Force. This Magic is said to be the final and most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain in which the user's body turns into that of a dragon. Their Magic Aura becomes visible and their Dragon Slayer powers increase tremendously. Transformation Magic: Natsu has mastered the rudimentary skills of Transformation Magic. He was able to transform into Lucy successfully on his first try. Fire_Dragon_Ushi.jpg|Fire Dragon Slayer Doll Lucy's_Fire_Dragon_Iron_Punch.jpg|Lucy Fire Dragon Slayer Form Ushi no Koku Mairi: During his fight with Kain Natsu gained possession of Kain's doll and utilized it's abilities. *'Fire Dragon Slayer Doll': Natsu uses his Fire Dragon Slayer techniques and ignites Mr. Cursey with a Lucy hair. The fire appears on Lucy causing no harm to her and granting her the ability to use the fire.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 227, Page 17 :*'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist (Lucy Version)': While using Fire Dragon Slayer Doll, Lucy, by being controlled by Natsu punches her opponent with great force. :*'Secret Attack: Lucy Fire' (必殺・ルーシィファイア Hissatsu : Rūshi Faia): While being controlled with Mr. Cursey and after Natsu has ignited her, Happy uses Max Speed to make her whole body catch on fire and accelerate, culminating in an extremely fast fire-enhanced attack on the enemy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 227, Pages 18-19 Enhanced Smell: Natsu has a very keen sense of smell. His nose is so sharp that just by being around Kaby he could tell that he was poor, despite the fact that he was using his friends' mansion to try to trick Team Natsu into believing he was rich.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 9, Page 19 He also was able track Ultear despite the distance between them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 225, Page 7 Enhanced Strength: Natsu has shown on numerous occasions to possess a high degree of strength, enough for him to commit feats such as stopping the gargantuan Dorma Anim's foot, which was going to stomp on him and his fellow Dragon Slayers, all by himself. Enhanced Durability: Natsu has shown himself to have incredible durability. He managed to take continual, deadly assaults which would have killed a normal human from powerful enemies in most of his fights, and, despite this, to still stand up to fight, and eventually obtain the victory: such astonishing resistance was first shown during his battle with Erigor, in which, no matter how many times Natsu got hit by his opponent's bursts of cutting wind, he still managed to defeat him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 18, Pages 6-8 Also, during his fight with Cobra, Natsu displayed a natural resistance against the Oración Seis' member's poison, described as lethal and corrosive. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Natsu is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter, often using his Dragon Slayer Magic in combination with punches, kicks, and even headbutts to combat his opponents to great effect.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 62-63 Such skill is paired with amazing physical prowess: aside from his strength, Natsu has displayed high degrees of speed, agility and reflexes, enough for him to match melee-specialists of Erza's calibre in battle. Equipment Sealed Flame Blade: When Natsu couldn't use his Dragon Slayer Magic in Edolas, he fought using an Edolas form of Magic in the form of a destructive flame blade. However, the blade was depleted after one use due to Natsu's lack of skill with it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 172, Pages 7-9 (Formerly) Igneel's Scarf: It is a scarf given to Natsu by Igneel; Natsu always wears it to remember him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 209, Page 13 It is a white scarf that has scales on it. It is something similar to a charm that protects Natsu from harm. It protected Natsu from Zeref's Death Magic, but the exposure to the death Magic turned it black.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 209, Pages 11-13 During the time when it was tainted, Wendy was unable to heal Natsu. In order to heal him, she had to reverse and remove the tainted evil within the scarf.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 221, Pages 2-3 Relationships Due to Natsu's insane and lovable personality, many members in the guild love Natsu. That love is also backed with slight fear of his destructive abilities, as everyone outside the guild fears Natsu's capabilities and hates him for his destructive nature. However, Natsu has shown on several occasions that he is loyal and protective to his friends, especially towards his teammates. Appearances in Other Media Natsu is a playable character in Fairy Tail's first official video game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild, and its sequel, Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2. In both, he can be chosen from the very beginning.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable GuildFairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Natsu is also playable in the game Sunday VS Magazine: Shuuketsu! Choujou Daikessen!, along with Lucy.Video Game: Sunday VS Magazine: Shuuketsu! Choujou Daikessen! Trivia *In the short-story version of Fairy Tail, Natsu wasn't a human, but a spirit with horns. *The original color for Natsu's clothes was supposed to be red. However, Hiro Mashima decided to change it to black because he wanted a better contrast between Natsu's fire and his clothing.Fairy Tail Volume 5, Bundle Databook, Super Supplement *Natsu and Happy collect items to perserve the memories of missions (i.e Lucy's maid costume, the fake Salamander signature, a souvenir from Galuna Island, etc.) *Hiro Mashima said that Fire Dragon's Iron Fist is Natsu's signature move. *From the Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorcerer Interview, the best quality of Fairy Tail according to Natsu was "There are a lot of strong guys there". He wishes to defeat Erza and Laxus and find Igneel in the future. He has a good relationship with Happy and Lucy. Natsu claims that he hasn't found a job yet that is difficult for him to handle.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 16 Bonus, Sorcerer Magazine. Quotes *(To Lucy Heartfilia) "you want to join Fairytail right!? Then come with me." *(To Gray Fullbuster) "Don't feel insecure just because you lost!! We are Fairy Tail!! We're from the guild that doesn't know when to stop!! We won't survive unless we keep running!!" Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Pages 18-19 *(To Gray Fullbuster after he stops him from killing himself) "So you're gonna end this by dying huh? Stop running away!" *(To Hughes)'' "You bastards lay one finger on Lucy and I'll turn all of you to ash"'' * (To Jellal Fernandes) "Erza is a fairy tail mage, I won't hand her over!" * (To Jellal Fernandes) "Erza is crying, her voice was shaking, and she was giving up. I don't want to see Erza like that. Erza should always be strong and courageous, That's why....., I'll Fight!" *(To Jellal Fernandes) "It's all because of you! You're the one that made Erza cry!" *(To Erza Scarlet)'' " We are the same...It's the same for all of us...Don't you ever do a thing like that again...never! "'' *(To a Guild Member about Laxus Dreyar) "Ah come on, Laxus wouldn't do that! He can be an ass sometimes but he's still a member of our guild right?!" *(To Jellal Fernandes)"I’m gonna stop it! Even if it splinters my body, I’ll just stop it with my soul!" *(To Zero)'' "I am already used to taking on the same sins. For a Fairy Tail Mage, the true sin is averting one's eyes... And no longer being able to believe in anyone!"'' *(To Zero) "I am not alone. I can hear them... I can hear everyone's voices... I can sense everyone's feelings... I am not alone... Everyone's feelings... They support me... They are what give me the will to stand and fight!" *(To Jellal Fernandes) "You've got to stay by her side! For Erza's sake! So come with us, we're all here for you! You are one of us now, right? Jellal!" Major Battles References Site Navigation Category:Fairy Tail Test